Transfer
by demonman21
Summary: An early wedding gift to Paige and Michael results in disasterous consequences. Sequel to "Heritage"
1. Part 1

Transfer  
  
Part 1  
  
The Sequel to "Heritage". I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"What do you think the roses or the lilies?" Paige asked anxiously.  
  
Emily smiled and replied, "I like the lilies. I think they're perfect."  
  
Paige grinned and said, "Yes, that's what I think."  
  
Michael groaned, and James flashed him a grin, "It's only going to get worse son."  
  
"It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for that damn Gerald." Michael muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" James whispered.  
  
"He told Paige the wedding was on him, and go crazy. There is no limit on price, so Paige is going all out.please, kill me," Michael begged.  
  
Paige playfully slapped him and said, "Be quiet. All you have to do is show up and not skip out. This is all on our shoulders."  
  
Emily smiled and said, "I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks again for helping me plan this out. My sisters help out too, but it's nice to get someone else's opinion." Paige commented.  
  
"Not a problem. Since I don't have a girl to do this with, you're the closest I can get to actually having a daughter get married. Which reminds me." Emily replied. She looked pointedly at James, who nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked suspiciously.  
  
"We wanted to give you your wedding present early, so it wouldn't get lost in the haze of the wedding," Emily explained. She pulled out a box and handed it to Paige. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." Paige said as she opened the box. She gasped at the contents, and pulled out an amethyst gem the size of her hand. She looked at it, and demanded, "This is beautiful.I can't accept it. It must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Not at all. We found it at the Asia dig, and thought we'd give it to you. After all, you helped save me from that evil demon." Emily said firmly.  
  
Paige looked up at her, and said softly, "Thank you. I love it."  
  
"So, how is everyone?" James questioned.  
  
"Doing well. Gabriel is helping is father and uncle get used to the change, and everyone is really looking forward to the wedding," Michael replied. "All in all, things are looking up."  
  
***  
  
"You're sure they have it," Kritoran demanded.  
  
"Yes, Master. I saw it with my own eyes. The female witch now has it," Beras replied.  
  
"Excellent. This is our chance to become the leaders of the Underworld. All we have to do is use it, and the Charmed Ones will fall to our power." Kritoran said excitedly.  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys," Paige commented as she and Michael walked in.  
  
Phoebe looked up from where she was sitting with Piper, and smiled, "How are the plans going?"  
  
"Excellent thanks for asking. Although Michael seems to be teetering on collapse," Paige teased.  
  
Michael grimaced, and said, "I'm sorry, but this is all so complicated. Can't we just elope?"  
  
"Don't even tease about that," Piper snapped playfully. "The Halliwell sisters haven't been married in a real ceremony yet, and at least one of us will."  
  
"What is that?" Phoebe asked curiously as she saw the crystal.  
  
"It's a gift from Michael's parents," Paige explained, "It's impressive, isn't it."  
  
Phoebe was about to respond when Gabriel appeared with Cole and Gerald. "Hey, there are my boys. How goes the training?"  
  
Cole and Gerald both groaned and sat down heavily on the couches, "Unbelievable. Our son's worse than a drill sergeant. I don't know where he gets it from." Cole murmured.  
  
"My whole body hurts to much to move," Gerald complained.  
  
"Huh.I seem to recall a certain someone who pushed me hard at sword training," Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Traitor," Cole said playfully. "Seriously, the training is going fine. Gabriel is helping us along very nicely."  
  
Gabriel grinned and said, "Give me a few more weeks and you'll be able to assume your Azarian form. I should warn you, the first transformation may be slightly painful."  
  
Gerald groaned and said, "It can't this bad. Someone put me out of my misery."  
  
"Don't tempt me," Michael growled, "You and your damn unlimited bank accounts are already on my black list."  
  
"That reminds me," Gerald commented, "I hope no one minds, but I already talked to the bank and paid off the remaining mortgage on the two houses, and your cars."  
  
"You did what?" Phoebe and Piper gasped.  
  
"Um.aren't you happier now," Gerald said confusion.  
  
Cole leaned over and said, "Gerald, you don't have to buy your way into this family. We accept you for what you are. That was nice, but unnecessary."  
  
"Hey, I was just protecting my new in-laws," Gerald protested, "its bad enough you have to deal with all the demon attacks, much less dealing with the mortgage. Oh, I've also set up two college fund accounts for Gabriel and Melinda, and put 100 grand in each. It should be more than enough when they're ready."  
  
"I think I married the wrong brother," Phoebe teased.  
  
Cole snarled and pulled her into a deep kiss. After it was over, Phoebe gasped and said, "Maybe not."  
  
Gabriel grinned and said, "Thanks for the thought Uncle Gerald, but I doubt I'll be going to college. My duties as a Guardian will take up a lot of my time by then."  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you won't do it. Always keep your options open, and never burn your bridges. You never know how often you have to cross the same bridge," Gerald muttered philosophically.  
  
"Was he always this preachy?" Paige demanded.  
  
"No, he's toned it down a lot," Cole replied.  
  
Paige set the crystal down on the table and commented, "I hate to interrupt this, but I was wondering if Gabriel could examine this gem. They found it in the Azarian Temple, and I'd like to make sure it doesn't do anything before I put it on the hope chest."  
  
"Sure, of course Aunt Paige." Gabriel replied. His eyes took on a look of intense concentration, and he gazed at the gem. After a few moments, Gabriel said, "there's some kind of power in it, but it requires certain words to activate. On its own the gem is harmless."  
  
"That's a relief. What about these words?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they wouldn't be in any language you'd know or speak. I could study it more and figure it out, but it would take a while."  
  
"I don't think so," a new voice snapped. The group looked to see a demon appear and grab the gem. Gabriel gestured and fired a bolt of white lightning, but the demon was faster. "Azacajsht ghjelke." The demon shouted, and a black field appeared and blocked Gabriel's shot.  
  
The demon grinned and said, "You can't touch me,"  
  
"That's what you think," Gabriel said darkly as he began to glow.  
  
"Aldjhed ghehrted." The demon replied. The gem flashed once, and a black blast shot out and slammed into Gabriel. He was thrown against the wall, and slumped down.  
  
A fireball slammed into the shield from behind, and the demon whirled to see Gerald with a fireball in hand. A bolt of lightning shot out from Paige as Piper gestured. The barrier began to flex.  
  
"You fools, you can't stop this. The Gem of Azare gives me ultimate power." The demon shouted.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Cole murmured. He put his hand on Gerald's shoulder, and they both began to glow a deep blue color. Energy shot from them and slammed into the shield. It held for a few moments, and then dissipated. Gerald and Cole both slumped to their knees, but the demon was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Impossible! The shield could never falter," the demon exclaimed. As the Charmed Ones got ready to chant, he shouted, "I don't think so! hghlkaed jedadfge etyujjs!" A blast of black energy shot from the gem straight at Phoebe. Too quick for her to react, Phoebe did nothing but tense.  
  
Suddenly, Gabriel was between her and the blast. He thrust out his hands, and a white shield appeared in front of him and her. The beam hit the shield and passed right through. It hit Gabriel, and a white outline jumped from him to Phoebe. When the beam passed, both Gabriel and Phoebe fell to the floor.  
  
Piper gestured, and the demon exploded. "Should have done that from the start," she muttered. She then ran forward with the rest of the group and checked on Phoebe and Gabriel. Both still had pulses, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Gabriel began to stir, and Leo helped him up. "Rise slowly, you took a pretty serious blast." Gabriel nodded, and slowly got up. He opened his eyes, and the sisters saw a look of dawning horror came over his face.  
  
"What, what is it?" they asked, and then they looked closer and gasped.  
  
Gabriel's hourglass eyes were gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Transfer  
  
Part 2  
  
The Sequel to "Heritage". I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Gabriel, your eyes! What.what happened?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
Gabriel's face took on a sick look. He swallowed several times and then said, "I.I don't know. I feel different."  
  
"Different how?" Cole demanded.  
  
"I can't feel the other Guardians.it's like my link with them is gone. And my powers seem.less than before," Gabriel explained.  
  
"What can you do?" Gerald asked.  
  
"I.I think everything but my Azarian powers are gone," Gabriel replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"That gem must have done something," Michael commented.  
  
"Phoebe's coming to," Leo warned.  
  
"If my powers are gone, what happened." Gabriel began, when his face went absolutely pale. He stumbled towards Phoebe and shouted, "MOM, DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
  
"Why?" Phoebe murmured softly. She opened her eyes, and the group got one look at her now hourglass pupils before she began to scream in absolute terror. She shoved away from Leo and stumbled against the wall. She looked from person to person, an expression of sheer terror and pain overwhelming her face.  
  
Gabriel stumbled next to her and said, "Mom.MOM!"  
  
Phoebe looked at him in utter confusion. "Gabriel.wha?" she began, before wincing. The group saw blood beginning to seep from her ears.  
  
"Mom, listen to me, and trust my voice. Close your eyes. The pain will fade, and everything will be alright. Please, just close your eyes," Gabriel begged.  
  
"Alright," Phoebe commented as she closed her eyes. Cole breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the tension and the pain in her face fade. "Hand me something to cover her eyes," Gabriel remarked. Paige handed over a handkerchief which Gabriel tied over Phoebe's eyes. When he was done, he slowly stood up and looked at everyone in puzzlement.  
  
"What happened, Phoebe?" Paige questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. I opened my eyes, and the whole world looked.different. I was bombarded by these horrible visions, and they were coming too fast for me to recognize," Phoebe commented in a shaky voice.  
  
"It's my sight." Gabriel explained. "The part of me that I got from you, your premonitions, is in my eyes. When I look at people, I always see possible futures for them. Depending on the strength of that person, I see anywhere from two or three to hundreds. I never really thought much of it.until now. Is this really how you guys see?"  
  
"Apparently, yes. Wait, you see premonitions for all of us all the time?" Piper gasped in shock.  
  
Gabriel looked at her and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Does it hurt? I know Phoebe's premonitions hurt, and I was wondering if it passed on to you." Paige questioned curiously.  
  
"If I see a particularly important person, than the sheer number of visions can hurt, but in general no. My mind is genetically and physically the only mind that can handle my sight. That's why Phoebe's head is still on fire, and why she isn't dead. Because I got the premonitions from her, she has a slightly stronger immunity to them," Gabriel commented.  
  
"As fascinating as this is, can we focus on how this happened? What did the gem do?" Michael asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," a new voice intruded. The group turned to see Mortanos appear. "Gabriel, what's going on? We felt a change in the link between us, and now we're reading Phoebe. What happened?"  
  
"Somehow this gem must have transferred your powers to Phoebe," Gerald remarked.  
  
"That's great. Any idea how we switch them back?" Paige demanded.  
  
"Unfortunately, the demon who knew the incantations is dead. I could do the original transfer, but I don't know what to say to switch us back," Gabriel commented softly.  
  
"You don't need to. All we have to do is create a power stripping potion like the one we used on Cole when he was Belthazor. We'd have to change it to only strip your powers, but we should be able to release your powers from Phoebe and let you claim them." Paige said confidently.  
  
"How long would it take?" Michael asked.  
  
"If Piper helped me, a couple of hours," Paige commented.  
  
"I'll help too," Phoebe began, but Cole cut her off.  
  
"Honey, you can't open your eyes, and besides, we have to protect you and Gabriel. Right now, both of you are very vulnerable. Why don't we get you two somewhere safe and let Paige and Piper work on the potion?" Cole stated.  
  
Gabriel frowned, and Gerald grinned. "I know you're not used to needing protecting, but we're the adults, and we're going to tell you what to do. Now, come on. Let's get upstairs and get you in a safer location."  
  
Gabriel sighed and said, "Alright." He started for the stairs, but bumped into several things. He smiled apologetically and added, "Sorry, I'm not used to this."  
  
"Here, both of you take an arm," Cole commented. As soon as Phoebe and Gabriel each had an arm, he looked at Piper. "Gerald and I are going to hide them somewhere. Call us when you're done. Mortanos, could you stay here and keep demons away?" Mortanos nodded, and Cole added, "Leo, take that gem up to heaven for now, we can't risk another demon getting it." He then faded out.  
  
"He's loving this," Paige remarked.  
  
"He's a man trained in the late 20th century when his wife and are supposed to be his to protect. For the first time, he's able to go with his instincts," Mortanos said sagely.  
  
"Alright, wise guy. What do you know about potions?" Paige snapped.  
  
***  
  
"How much longer do you think it'll take?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Like I said five minutes ago, however long it takes," Gerald commented patiently. "Everyone's working as fast as they can, so just."  
  
"If you say sit tight I'm going to shove my foot up your." Phoebe began.  
  
"Calm down, honey. It'll be fine," Cole interrupted. "Look, why don't we give you and Gabriel some space, alright?" He and Gerald then moved out farther.  
  
"Gabriel?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, mom, what's up?" Gabriel commented.  
  
"Why do I feel this pain? I hurt somewhere deep inside, and it takes effort not to weep," Phoebe asked anxiously.  
  
Gabriel sighed and said, "It's nothing."  
  
"Son, my eyes may be closed but my brain is not off. I know you know something, what is it?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"As the Guardian of Life, I am tied to all aspects of it, including death. If I.you really focused, you could find the person who died." Gabriel explained.  
  
"Wait, so you feel this pain every day?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Some days are worse than others," Gabriel offered.  
  
"I had no idea," Phoebe mused, "Gabriel, I have to know. How do you stand this? Your vision is always so.vivid, and you always hurt inside. I don't think I could do this for a week, and yet you're going to deal with this your whole life."  
  
Gabriel stumbled over to Phoebe, and took her hands. "Yes, mom, it can be painful. But it's worth it. I want you to do something for me. Clear your mind, and listen to my voice. Look deep inside, past the pain to the very core of the Guardian power. What do you feel?"  
  
Phoebe complied, and began to cry. "I feel joy.oh, such rapture and love that it's hard not to stay forever. My god, I've never.never felt this complete, this whole."  
  
"Yes you have," Gabriel explained, "It's what you felt when you were first conceived. It is the feeling every child feels at the moment of conception, and I am the source. It is my love for Life in all aspects that is the root of my strength, and it's how I am able to go on everyday. The pain is nothing to the joy."  
  
Phoebe said nothing for several minutes, and then she slowly reached up towards the handkerchief over her eyes.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked in alarm.  
  
"For just a moment, I want to see you as you see me. I want to experience your vision so I can understand you better." Phoebe explained firmly.  
  
"I don't know." Gabriel began, but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"I need to do this son. Please don't stop me."  
  
"Alright.but only look at me. I don't want your mind to be shredded, and I'll try and keep the visions down to a minimum if I can," Gabriel said after a few moments.  
  
Phoebe slowly lowered the cloth, and opened her eyes. She saw a vague form in front of her, and then the visions began. She saw Gabriel dying in a hundred different ways, but she also saw him doing so many other things. It was both beautiful and painful, and it took Phoebe's breath away. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and murmured, "I'll never forget this.ever."  
  
Gabriel was about to respond when Cole approached. "They're ready."  
  
***  
  
"Now, we're almost positive this will do the trick," Paige explained.  
  
"How positive," Phoebe demanded suspiciously.  
  
"82% positive. Otherwise it'll do nothing, or strip all your powers." Piper replied.  
  
"Is there another choice?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No," Mortanos commented softly.  
  
"Then let's do it," Phoebe said. She took the potion and drank it in a few quick swallows. After a few moments, Phoebe fell to her knees, and a white form slowly left her body. Gabriel walked forward into the form. He glowed for a few moments, and then the glow passed and he opened his eyes. The group sighed when they saw the familiar hourglass shaped pupils.  
  
"Do you still have your powers?" Michael asked. Phoebe removed the blindfold, and began to levitate. "I guess it worked."  
  
"I should go, I need to make sure everything is alright." Gabriel interjected.  
  
"Hold on," Phoebe murmured. Gabriel turned around, and Phoebe pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I never understood until now just what you face everyday, and I wanted you to know I've never been more proud of you."  
  
Gabriel flashed her a smile, and began to fade. He stopped and added, "Oh, don't destroy the gem yet. I don't know what destroying it would do, and I want to study it farther."  
  
"Are you sure," Michael replied.  
  
"No, but something tells me it will be needed soon, " Gabriel said.  
  
"Then we'll leave it here," Michael offered.  
  
Gabriel nodded, and faded out.  
  
THE END 


End file.
